Vigilon
|Ammo type = XLR Discs |Firingcapacity=5 |Internals = Torsion spring |Primemech = Slide-action |Firemode = Single-fire |ROF = 2 discs per second |Flatrange = 55 - 65 feet 16.7 - 19.8 meters |Anglerange = 80 feet 24.3 meters}} The Vigilon is a Nerf blaster that was released in 2011 under the Vortex series. It comes packaged with five XLR Discs and instructions. Details The Vigilon features a single tactical rail on top of the blaster. It has two release levers on either side the side of the blaster that open the loading mechanism, which is designed to hold up to five XLR Discs at a time. It also has a set of iron sights on the end of the blaster, as well as a strap point on the handle for a strap, bandolier, or another carrying device. It is similar to blasters such as Speedload 6 and the Maverick REV-6. Official descriptions History The Vigilon was re-released in a transparent-green color scheme under the Sonic Series in 2012. It was later re-released under the Vortex VTX series in 2018. Color schemes The Vigilon has been released with the following color schemes: *Vortex (green, black, gray, and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Vortex re-release (white, dark red, black, gray, and orange) *Vortex VTX (blue, green, gray, black, and orange) Modifications Due to the complex internals of the Vigilon, there are only a few modifications that can be done. It is possible to set the torsion spring to a tighter position or to replace it with a newer, more powerful spring. Another modification that is done somewhat commonly is removing safety features within the blaster. Though not a performance enhancing modification, the ring at the bottom of the handle is a removable, redundant piece. Value packs The Vigilon has so far been released in two value packs: a "Double Your Discs" value pack, which included ten XLR discs, and the Vigilon & Praxis Set. Trivia *The name Vigilon could be derived from the Latin verb "vigilare" and its first person conjugation, "vigilo", which means "I watch". *A sixth disc can be loaded into the blaster by simply pushing down the feeding mechanism until it clicks. **By priming the blaster and then performing this action, the blaster can have a total capacity of seven discs: one in the chamber, and six in the magazine. *It is possible for the Vigilon to fire two discs at once. This is achieved by pulling the disc release mechanism on the right hand side of the barrel with a disc loaded, then priming the blaster again whilst keeping the original disc from falling out. While this can grant the element of surprise when handled correctly, the drop in range and accuracy combined with the slower three-step preparation mean that it is only viable as a short-range tactic that can be readied from cover. Gallery Official videos NERF VORTEX Inside Blast - VIGILON References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Vortex blasters Category:Disc blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Torsion spring blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails